irongripmaraudersfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Recruit Units
Recruiting Units A Marauder Captain is many things. But he is not a one man army. Though it may go against his independent spirit, he must assemble a bloodthirsty and fearless crew who are willing to follow orders, even if they may lead to their doom. Thankfully, there are plenty of potential recruits out there who are willing to take a few risks if it means the promise of riches and glory. To recruit units, please review the following. Training The Training Screen is where all non-mechanized combat units are recruited. A Unit is a man or group of men, e.g. Militia or Bazooka. In order to open the Training Screen, find the button on the top left, highlighted in the following image: Room Layout There are three major areas of the Training Screen. A) Room Info B) Recruitment Queue C) Recruitment Options Room Info Every production room on your airship has Room Info. a) Productivity - Productivity is a very important value. It is the sum value of the knowledge and efficiency of your training operations. The higher the Productivity, the lower the cost in both time and resources needed to train a unit. b) Airship Upgrades - Indicates how much extra productivity you are getting from Airship Upgrades. c) Facilities - The number of the Training Academy deployed on all bases. Every Training Academy you have deployed to a Base increases Productivity. Recruitment Options The Recruitment Options provide a list of all Units available to be trained. Regular units and special units each have their own separate tabs. All Units cost something. Usually there is at minimum a Gold and time cost. Sometimes a unit will also require Iron. All Units take up Deployment. a) Units Tab b) Special Units Tab c) List Of Available Units/Special Units - Any Units or Special Units who are available for recruitment will be listed here along with their cost. Additionally, it is possible to see the various stats of a Unit by mousing over their icon. Simple hold the mouse over an entry for a few moments to see the details. Recruitment Queue The Recruitment Queue is where Units are lined up waiting to be trained. a) Current Training - The Unit which is currently being trained. b) The Queue - Up to four Units can be added to the queue to wait for training. As an entry reaches the top, they will be trained. Once trained, they will be moved to the Storage Bay to await orders. Training A Unit The process of training a unit is easy. Simply find the icon for the Unit you want to train, make sure you have enough resources available, and click on the Unit icon. Once added to the queue, if there are no other units waiting, training will begin immediately. If you want to cancel the training of a Unit, simple click the "X" in the top right corner for the Unit you want canceled. All resources will be returned upon cancellation. Clicking the X will cancel the current training Category:How To's